Jonathan Goulet vs. Jay Hieron
The fight was the UFC debut of Jonathan Goulet. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Hieron blocked a high kick. They clinched, Hieron got a trip to guard. He passed to half-guard, right elbow, another. 4:35 as Goulet regained guard. Hieron landed a right elbow to the body. 4:15. Right elbow to the body, Goulet landed two from the bottom, ate one to the face. 4:00. Hieron passed to side control, he got the back. One hook, got an arm under the chin. 3:35. Goulet worked a kimura using it to stand. They broke. 3:15. Hieron blocked a high kick. 3:00 as Goulet landed an inside kick and a right Superman punch. Goulet blocked a high kick. They clinched. Hieron got a double to half-guard. He landed three hard right hammerfists. 2:35. Hieron passed to side control. 2:15. "Knee the body, Jay!" I can hear GSP calling instructions to Goulet. 2:00 as Hieron got the back again, both hooks. Hieron got the arm across the chin. Very close. 1:35. Goulet turned to guard nicely. He stood with a single, Hieron stuffed it and they broke. Hieron blocked a high kick and ate an inside kick. 1:15. Hieron landed a nice left hook and got the standing back and dragged him down. He's in north-south there with four right hands or elbows, has the back. He let Goulet stand up, looks to have slowed down. Goulet landed a right, kneed the body twice. 35. Goulet moving forward. He landed a right elbow inside and ate a right. Goulet was cut over the right eye. Hieron got a big slam to half-guard and landed two right elbows. The first round ended. 10-9 Hieron. The second round began. Goulet landed a nice leg kick and another, Hieron caught it and added a trip, Goulet rolled for a leglock, reversed and stood kneeing the body. 4:35. Nice exchange, Goulet kneed the face. Cut him bad. Hieron backpedaled. Goulet landed a high kick. 4:15 as Hieron got a nice beautiful double to half-guard, blood everywhere. The ref paused it. That was a bad one. "Get up, gotta check it." It was cut over the right eye. Yep left knee, nice. They put it back in the same position to continue with 4:00. Hieron passed to side control. Hieron kneed the shoulder. He landed a right hammerfist, Hieron tried a rolling guillotine in the scramble, has it from side control, headlock now, let it go, Goulet regained guard. 3:15. Goulet landing rights and lefts from the bottom. More. 3:00, he landed a right elbow from the bottom and a left, that was a hard one. Blood everywhere. Hieron landed a right. Goulet landing right hammerfists and an elbow to that cut. 2:35. Blood everywhere. "They're going to have to stop this." "So you want to be an ultimate fighter.." 2:15. "This is crazy." "This is on SPIKE." Lol.. 2:00. Goulet landed four or five right elbows. Hieron landed a right. Goulet landed two right hammerfists. "They need to stop this fight." 1:35. "Keep working." Hieron landed a right elbow. Hieron defended a kimura. "This is a horror movie right now." 1:15. "Stand up!" Hieron landed a right. "This is hard to watch." 1:00 remaining. Hieron passed to side control and got the back. Goulet turned to guard. "Too slippery." Goulet kneed the face as they stood. Hieron got the back, landed a right. 35. Hieron's gutsy here. He mounted. Goulet hipped out turning to guard. Nice. He landed a right elbow, two more,defended an armbar. 15. "They're not going to let you fight, Jay!" Goulet landed a right elbow. A right hand. The second round ended. "Absolute warrior." "That was the bloodiest round in mixed martial arts history." Stitch worked the cut. The cut's already dribbling again right before they restart. The third round began. Goulet landed a flying knee, to the body. Goulet landed a leg kick and ate one, moving forward. He stuffed a double, Hieron got the back slamming him and he has the back, 4:30 as Goulet stood to the standing back. "It's like a broken faucet." 4:15. Goulet landing right uppercuts under. He kneed the face as they broke. 4:00. The ref stopped it to give another look, blood everywhere all over Hieron's face, he's wobbling. They stopped it. Wow. GSP picked Hieron up carrying him around the cage.